


Troll

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [253]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaus drunkenly lamenting to Kol how much he loves Caroline and obviously Kol records all of it and sends it to her cause he’s a troll (it can canon or human) love your writing!!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [253]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

She replayed the Snap, not even caring that Kol would know she watched it again. And again.

And again.

His little Bitmoji head popped up, and the little dots were ominous after that particular video. Hell, they were ominous anyway, the shit stirrer that he was. At that moment, Caroline wasn’t sure whether to revoke his best friend status or buy him a thank you gift.

**KOL**

_Darling, get over here and put us all out of our misery, will you?_

…

_I can see you replaying it! Stop that and do something about it!_

So, she found herself standing outside the apartment the boys shared, fluffing her hair one more time before she knocked. Kol was the one to answer, his greedy eyes landing on the bag in her hand and his hand landing over his heart. “Tacos? You do love me.”

“You have to share with your brother,” she warned, unable to hide a silly smile. “He’s not puking his guts out, is he?”

But Kol shook his head, already digging for the food. “Just tipsy enough for a bit of honesty. He got all embarrassed when I made a…few jokes at his expense, and he’s sulking in his room.”

Rolling her eyes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and stole the burrito she’d ordered for Klaus. “You’re an ass. Enjoy the food.”

The nerves made her antsy as she made her way to Klaus’s door, and she knocked softly before they could get the better of her. See, she and Klaus have been dancing around each other for a long time. Flirting, not so subtle hints, more than a few dances - they just never took that step. 

Maybe one of them needed to be brave. That was the thought that steeled her spine when he called, “Go away, Kol.”

“It’s Caroline,” she said, and the door was all but ripped open. Flushed and surprised was a good look on him. “Hi, Klaus." His eyes widened as he glanced over her shoulder, turning dark at whatever Kol was surely doing behind her back. She held up the burrito to distract him, teasing it beneath his nose. "Can I come in?”

Startled, he met her eyes again, and he seemed as scared as she felt - hopefully in a good way. He watched her carefully, and his answering smile was a shy thing.

Grinning back, she mentally planned an excellent thank you gift for Kol. Nuisance that he was, his trolling had its uses.


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recyclingss asked: HELLO FRIEND, REQUESTING A SEQUEL TO TROLL PLEASE!!

Every time her hand dropped, Kol would clamber to plop it back on his head, not-so-subtly rubbing her palm. Rolling her eyes, Caroline obliged and kept petting him. “Are you going to tell me what this mood is about?”

From his spot next to her, Klaus gave a sympathetic frown and knocked his knee against Kol’s shoulder. “I believe your friend Enzo has a date, and Kol is obviously not it.”

For a guy sprawled on the floor, Kol seemed very affronted - just not enough to move his head away from Caroline’s lap. “Shut up,” he grumbled, taking another precarious swig of his margarita. “I don’t give you shit about your relationship.”

“You do nothing but give us shit,” Klaus answered, just as Caroline excitedly slapped his head and yelled, “Relationship?!”

But he turned his face into her leg miserably. “Apparently not,” he wailed into her thigh.

Klaus shoved him away only to have to catch him before he fell. Caroline would have helped, but she was too busy pulling out her phone. “Sorry, Kol, what was that?”

More focused on wrestling his drink back from Klaus, Kol didn’t see her filming, nor was he in the best frame of mind to even care had he known. “Enzo was the one who wanted to make things official,” he whined. “Just because I was _understandably_ hesitant about commitment, he decided to to exercise the non-exclusivity angle of…whatever we are. Were?”

“Are,” she corrected, just to keep him on a positive note. “Do you want to be _non_ -non-exclusive with Enzo?” He flailed his arms helplessly.

All too aware of what she was doing, Klaus prodded at his brother. “Use your words, mate. You’ll feel better when you say it out loud.”

Sighing, Kol’s eyes were watery when he glared up to Klaus. “I like him, he’s the best, I just don’t want a boyfriend.”

Caroline sagged on the couch, her phone lowering. “So you want to date other people? Like Enzo is doing?”

“No!” he pouted mulishly. “I want to date only him, and I want him to date only me. But I don’t want it to be a _thing_. _Things_ just get ruined.”

Their eyes met over his head, smiling shyly at each other. “Not always,” Klaus answered. “You won’t know until you try.”

His voice was small when he finally spoke. “What if he says no?”

Clearing her throat, Caroline urged him up onto the couch with her, holding her phone toward him. “Only one way to find out,” she said, showing him the screen with Enzo’s name checked to receive the video she recorded. “Want me to hit send?”

She’d never seen him look so scared. “No,” he finally sighed. Before she could be too disappointed, though, Kol opened her phone app instead. “No, I should call and tell him myself.” When he shuffled off to his bedroom, she gave a proud smile as Klaus took his place on the couch. “I feel like one of us should supervise his tipsy ass, but I’m glad he’s doing it.”

“Still should have sent the video,” he mumbled, knowing better than to begrudge the malfeasance that led them to take a leap with each other. 

Caroline shrugged and cuddled into him as he restarted the movie Kol had interrupted. “I saved it,” she said without apology. “It’ll be perfect for their wedding video.”

“You’re diabolical.”

“He started it!”

Pressing a kiss to her hair, she could feel Klaus smile. “I wasn’t complaining.”


	3. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prequel to the fic “Troll,” bc I think we all wanna know what Klaus said as his confession for Caroline via Kol

The video is shaky, jostled as the camera was in Kol’s lap. But everyone he sent it to could clearly see Klaus, his hands animated as he listed the reasons he could never drum up the courage to ask out his brother’s best friend. 

“I mean, when Caroline walks into a room, it’s just impossible not to notice her. She’s so bright and mean, and I can’t risk her never talking to me again. I have too much fun with her now, I might die if I push my luck.”

“You wouldn’t die-”

“And she’s beautiful! How can she be so beautiful? I spend hours trying to draw her, and she always looks like an angel.”

Kol snorted at that. “You’ve got it bad, Nik. She’s not that pretty.” A pillow flew across the screen, landing in his face with an _oof_. “Then tell her, you prat, since you feel so strongly about it.”

Flopping onto the couch, Klaus pressed his face into another pillow. “No, I’ll just be here pining. Forever." 

"Miserable prick,” Kol sighed off-camera. “She might feel the same, but you’d rather wallow than find out. What, is she supposed to magically hear all this whining you’re doing?” She would, of course, because he wasn’t about to put up with this for another lads’ night. “Put up or shut up, brother.”

With all too similar sigh, Klaus sounded resigned to his fate. “Maybe if I didn’t love her so much already…”

Kol ended his video, making sure to share it with several witnesses to help with the pestering these two clearly needed. Most importantly, however, he sent it to Caroline directly and prodded her to take the lead. Someone needed to make a move, even if it had to be him doing so on their behalf.

He better get a hell of a thank you speech at their wedding.


End file.
